


The Stage Manager and the Lead Actor

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Fluff, He's just bad at acting, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Bucky Barnes, Pining Bucky Barnes, Pining Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson is So Done, Students, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Bucky Barnes agreed to stage manage Sam Wilson's short play. Everything and everyone's the mess, except for the lead actor Steve Rogers. Who Bucky has been meaning to ask out for a while.





	The Stage Manager and the Lead Actor

“Thor, that’s your cue,” Bucky yelled. The tall blond man walked out from behind the black curtain, his nose still buried in his script. Both Bucky and Sam groaned. They were supposed to be off book in a week, and so far none of the actors—or rather, Sam’s friends who he was able to wrangle into helping out with his senior directing project—knew any of their lines.  
  
Except Bucky remembered that Steve knew his lines, a blush coming to his cheeks at the thought of Steve.  
  
“Man,” Sam whispered to Bucky as Thor read his lines in a booming monotone voice, “if I knew how much of a train wreck this was going to be, I never would have asked you to be my stage manager.”  
  
Bucky scoffed. “No, if you knew how much this was going to drive me insane, you would have found a way to blackmail me into doing this.”  
  
“Fair.” Sam glanced back at the stage and sighed. “Thor! We’ve talked about this before.” Sam stood up and walked up to the stage to work with Thor for what could literally be the hundredth time on his tone.  
  
Bucky leaned over his script and started writing. Notes about what he would need to do to make Thor’s costume, since he was too big for almost everything the costume shop had. Figuring out what lines they might have to cut, or ways to make the scene to scene transitions move quicker.  
  
In fact, he was so absorbed with the problems that everyone placed on him as the stage manager, he didn’t notice Steve sitting next to him until Steve said, “Hey Buck.”  
  
Bucky slammed his script shut. He then wondered why he did that when he remembered it was in his stage design notebook that he had written “Steve + Bucky” surrounded by a heart. He then wondered why he had drawn that in the first place, as Steve had hardly said a word to him, and Bucky wasn’t some middle-schooler obsessing over his favorite celebrity.  
  
“Hey Steve,” Bucky said, keeping his face towards the stage so Steve wouldn’t see him blushing. “You’re early.”  
  
Steve shrugged. “My boss let me go early.” Bucky nodded as he watched Thor deliver his lines with slightly more inflection than usual.  
  
“I thought you would have found somewhere to take a nap instead,” Bucky said. He was surprised Steve was doing this in the first place. Not only was Steve working part time, but he was taking sixteen credits, and each of his professors said that he would get Cs in his other classes with the amount of work they gave. How Steve hadn’t already collapsed was beyond Bucky.  
  
“I like it here,” Steve said, “besides, I thought that if you needed me …” Bucky noticed how Steve trialed off after saying that. “Or needed help with anything,” Steve sputtered out, “I might as well be here.”  
  
“Well, I don’t have anything at the moment for you,” Bucky said.  
  
Steve shrugged. “Fine by me.” Bucky didn’t mind either, as Steve was actually sitting next to him.  
  
He also realized that this might be his chance to ask Steve out. Bucky turned towards him to get it over with, when Sam called out, “Steve, perfect timing. Do you think we can run scene three while you and Thor are here?”  
  
“Of course,” Steve replied. He stood up, and Bucky sighed. “Oh, and Bucky.”  
  
Bucky glanced up at him, and saw that Steve was blushing. “Do you think after rehearsal, we could, I don’t know, go out for a cup of coffee or something?”  
  
Bucky smiled at Steve, and tried to say yes. But he could only manage a nod. “Sounds like a plan,” Steve said, as he turned to join Thor on the stage.  
  
Bucky chuckled. The man who was working, taking a full semester, the lead in Sam’s play, and he was the one who asked Bucky out. Could he really have been more perfect?

**Author's Note:**

> From now on I'm going to post two works from a fandom in a row, then switch it up a little. Hope you enjoyed me doing this for a month!


End file.
